His Love
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Ayato is in love with Yui and finally admits it to her. Small random drabble. Ayato x Yui 1st person to write in this catagory, so please do so as well, to get it more attention.


He sat in the back of the class, his mind on the girl in front of him. She was strange, she wasn't like any other female that he had came into contact with. She looked frail and frightened, she even acted frightened but she was strong. Very strong. She was living with 6 vampires that were all thirsty for her blood. She had some guts. To stay so strong when they all, including himself, took advantage of her, and bit into her succulent skin.

He noticed that the class were now standing up. Yui to stood up, she picked up her bag then turned round to see him.

"Ayato?" She asked him softly. The male did not respond. He to stood up then followed her out of the class. He was thankful that she was in the same class as him. She was very smart. He watched as she walked into one of the cooking classes. He followed her in and saw that she was waiting for him at a desk. He walked over to her then helped her make what ever it was she wanted to bake.

"Could you pass me that knife?" She asked. Ayato handed it to her, she cut herself on the blade. Everyone in the class turned to her as blood began to spill from her cut. The red head growled at everyone else as they slowly made their way over to the girl.

"She's mine. Let's get that straight," Ayato hissed standing in front Yui. The girl hid behind the red haired male. All the other vampires stood down and went back to cooking. Ayato turned to Yui who was still pretty starled. He took hold of her finger then led her to the tap. He ran it under the cold water. His breathing getting heavy as he tried not to pounce on the girl and suck on her blood.

Ayato put a tissue to her finger then smiled at her gently, his fangs on show. He cut up some vegetables, then put them into a pot. He could feel Yui intensively watching him with her sapphire eyes.

"Please stop watching me and please help out," he asked gently. Yui went to the side of him and began to crack open some eggs and whisk them into a bowl.

* * *

The car ride home was very eventful, Ayato thought to himself. While Yui sat beside him at close proximity. He noticed that everyone else in the car, were staring at her, their mouths watering. Ayato sighed then went to her ear.

"Do I...stare at you like this?" He asked her quietly. The female turned to him shaking her head slowly.

"Not anymore," she whispered back. Ayato laughed then slouched back in the car, his arm going around her shoulder. He quickly grabbed the teddy of Kanato. He gripped it's head and it's body and began to pull it apart slowly.

"Stop it," the purple haired boy cries out. Ayato smiled then put the teddy beside him.

"Teddy wants to sit next to your truly. He'd also said that if you stare at Yui again like that, any of them. He think he might die," all the other vampires looked away from Yui. The female handed the purple haired male back his teddy then turned to Ayato.

Shuu frowned at the two. When the car finally came to a stop, he grabbed Ayato by the shoulder, "Do you have feelings for Yui?" He asked. Ayato could only nod his head slowly.

"I think I do," Shuu nodded then allowed the younger male to catch up to the girl. He noticed the way Yui relaxed when he was near by. He walked over to Laito and Reiji then smiled.

"I think we have to go find our food from else where. Ayato has claimed Yui, as a lover. Let's respect that," Laito nodded slowly his head tilting at the two. They were laughing together. He noticed that she was very much relaxed. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away.

"She smells nicer when she is relaxed," he stated looking at the two. Ayato looked back to his brothers then led Yui into the house then to his room.

The blonde walked in slowly, she had never been in his room before. It was simillar to hers, but more empty. Ayato patted the bed beside him. She slowly walked over and sat down with grace.

Ayato turned to face her. He noticed that Yui tensed from fright, "I want to. I really want to. But I won't. I love you Yui," he whispered to her. The girl smiled back at him gently.

The blonde touched his knee softly then brushed her lips against his cheek. He could hear her heart speed up. Ayato slowly moved his lips to hers and with one quick breath, he captured her lips. He could here her heart beating faster and faster. He wanted to, so badly, he wanted to pierce her neck with his teeth and drink her blood, but he refrained from doing so.

They didn't notice the 5 peeping toms at the door, as Yui lay back, allowing Ayato to climb on top of her.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. I am writing some small stories for fun. I had requested for this show go show up, so please write some of your own stories as well for Diabolik Lovers.**

**Please Review**


End file.
